doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Princcesstori16
Welcome to the Whoniverse Fanon:Manual Thanks for your ! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We've got a couple of important quirks for a Wikia wiki, so let's get them out of the way first. Spoilers aren't cool We have a strict definition of "spoiler" that you may find a bit unusual. Basically, a spoiler, to us, is anything that comes from a story which has not been released yet. So, even if you've got some info from a BBC press release or official trailer, it basically can't be referenced here. In other words, you gotta wait until the episode has finished its premiere broadcast to start writing about its contents. Other useful stuff Aside from those two things, we also have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *the listing of all our help, policy and guideline pages *Tips to get you started *a list of people whose job it is to help you If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a Fanoneer! If you have any questions ask on my talk page. Pinguinus (talk) 14:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Tori, Welcome to the Wiki! I am JPhil2.0, a local Administrator. I mostly work with coding and skin design, but I can do much more. Here at the Whoniverse Fanon we have a collection of policies. These policies can be found using our navigation bar on top of our pages. Alternatively, you can go to this page, Whoniverse Fanon:Content policy, read it then use the template in the right hand corner to navigate. Our policies should show you all our rules (do read them well). It should also give you a sense of what you can write and how we do things here. To start writing simply go to the Whoniverse Fanon:Writing Center. There you will find template preloads to start writing. I suggest you use them to their fullest advantage. It is very important that you include all applicable templates. Welcome to the Wiki and contact me if you need anything. Your friendly neighborhood admin, JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall14:10:17 Fri Hello again I saw your message on Pinguinus's wall. Yes, you can write and post fanfiction here. It has to abide by our policies though. Our policies can be found how I stated above. JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall14:36:47 Fri 14:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Deleting messages Do not ever delete messages on this wiki. If you do it again you are subject for ban. JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall15:49:42 Fri Reply As JPhil stated, you are certainly allowed to post fanfics here! It is requested that you add templates and categories that fit, since they go a long way towards making the wiki a beautiful and well-organized place. Also, we do frown on deleting messages, since it causes confusion for people. Don't worry if a message seems superfluous or obsolete, they're good to keep just for the records. But don't worry, we don't actually ban people except for special cases. Just be considerate and kind to others and you'll do fine here. :) Welcome to the wiki! --''Pinguinus impennis'' 16:21, April 25, 2014 (UTC)